Love Remains the Same
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Five years after FMA:CoS, Ed is hoping for the anniversary of his and Al's leaving their world would just end. He can't get over the fact he didn't confess to Winry. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but would he ever have the chance to do that?
1. Ed's POV

Um...what should I say? Oh! I'm sorry for not being on for a long time... I didn't feel like writing much...  
**Lowell:** Well...you didn't have you laptop for a while... It still has bugs in it though...  
**Conny:** I wish I had my laptop... I hate using the big computer...  
**Lowell:** I'm sorry...  
**Conny:** Anyways, this story takes place after FMA:CoS, savvy?  
**Lowell:** And of course neither of us own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Conny:** Pleasant reading~!  
**Lowell:** P.S. This is in Edward's POV.

* * *

I wish I could have been smart back then. I should have just stayed home while I still had the chance. This day…it always haunts me every year it comes by. June 28...the day that I decided to go back to this world. To leave behind my home. To leave behind friends. To leave behind the life I used to have. To leave behind her.  
"Brother? Brother!" I know Al's trying to get my attention, but I just can't bring myself to do so. If I never left, he wouldn't be stuck here with me. He would have lived a great life back home! We would have lived like a family again! And I would have been with Winry again…  
"Al…?" That's the best that I could muster up.  
"Brother…it's been five years… you need to get over it… I know it's hard… but you have to move on." He gave me that little speech last year and the year before that. I understand what he's saying, it's just I can't carry out what he's preaching.  
"Alphonse…I just can't. I should have done something else…" And I know he's heard those same words before. My little brother knew about my crush on Winry for a long time, but he was playing the nice person, and didn't push me to ask her out.  
"Ed… What's done is done. We can't fix go back and fix things, make things the way we want them to be. Sometimes… it's just too late…" I know I shouldn't, but I walk out of our small apartment. I just need space. I can hear him shout to me, but I couldn't get the words to register in my head.

I'm walking along the streets, not really paying attention to where I'm going. It's dark in Munich, but maybe that's because it's dusk.  
"I'm just so…" I don't know how to finish that sentence. So many words could fit in it. Stupid. Tired. Sad. Blind. Lonely. I guess any of those words would fit. What I did five years ago…leaving them…leaving her… I can't help but feel like this. Instead of looking at the pavement, I decide to look up. The streets are empty, the moonlight reflecting off the windows.  
"It's a nice night…" What I wouldn't give to be with Winry on a night like this.  
"But I was with her…on this day…" When I came back. When she hugged me. When I couldn't think straight to tell her what I wanted to tell her.

I know it was a bad idea, but I went to a couple different bars. Nothing else seems to help when if comes to this day. Alcohol is the perfect way to numb my sadness. I can understand why Mustang used to drink a lot whenever the Ishvalan Massacre came to mind. Why did I have to think about the bastard…?  
"Ha. I guess I'm no better than him when it comes to handling shit like this…" From then on, all I can understand what's around me is that the street's empty and that I'm talking to myself.

Whatever time it is, who cares…? I get it's dark, but the moon's bright. As long as the moon's there, I'm fine. I lean against a building, trying to find support from it. I lazily look at the street and I think I saw someone. But they turned the corner, running.  
"W-Winry…?" That person looked like her… Did Winry come to find me? I took off like a bullet. Running after her.

Once I turned the corner, no one was there. Maybe she turned another corner. I kept running. I have to find her. I know she's here. She has to. I saw her.  
"Winry!" I don't understand why she's running, but maybe she thought I was some drunk on the street. Trying to get sober again. I check all the streets I pass, hoping she was there, waiting.

_A thousand times I've seen you standing  
__Gravity like a lunar landing  
__You make me want to run till I find you_

"Ed…?" She…called for me… I have to find her now. I keep running, calling, and searching. It's like I can't keep up. I just can't find her. I see a glimmer of blonde locks waving behind a corner, every time I follow what I see. I just keep running. I have to get her. Winry… I have to find you…

The scenery is melting around me. I can't focus on the buildings around me. I have to think of Winry. I have to find her.  
"Edward…?" I can hear her calling again and she sounds louder. I have to find her! Where is she?  
"Winry?" I frantically look in every alley, every shadow, anywhere. All I have on my mind is Winry.

_I shut the world away from here  
__Drift to you, you're all I hear  
__Everything we know fades to black_

I should have told her everything before! I should have told her that I've loved her!  
"Winry!" I can feel the pricks of tears coming, but I push the feeling away. My first and only priority at this second is finding her. I can confess, I can cry, and I could say that I love her when I see her.  
"Edward!" Wherever she is, Winry sounded further away now. I can't allow her to get away from me again! I have to keep running!

Flashes of when the invasion happened came back to me as I ran through the streets. When we saw each other after I crashed. When Winry hugged me. When everything seemed like it would end me right then and there. When I did the unthinkable and went back to this world. Leaving Winry. Leaving everyone behind again. I can't let things repeat themselves! I've been through too much, given too much, and here I am! Here I am, without what I've really wanted…

_Half the time the world is ending  
__Truth is I am done pretending  
__I never thought that I  
__Had anymore to give  
__Pushing me so far  
__Here I am without_

I wish I wasn't so drunk. It would have helped me if I was sober. I would be running faster. Looking harder. Desperately looking for Winry.  
"Win! Where are you?" I can barely hear her. She's getting too far. I have to keep up!  
"Winry! Wait!" I can tell that I'm getting more distressed, but I couldn't care less right now.  
"Ed! Where are you?" I think I'm getting closer to her. She sounded a lot louder than before. I keep running, like my life depended on it. I have to ignore my fatigue. If who I'm looking for is close, my tiredness is the last thing on my list of important things.

_Drink to all that we have lost  
__Mistakes we have made  
__Everything will change  
__But love remains the same_

She's here…

* * *

**Lowell:** Why does it cut off?  
**Conny:** I thought you already knew me well enough little bud~  
**Lowell:** Ahhh, you're going to make the readers wait and review, right?  
**Conny:** You know me so well~ *Hugs*  
**Lowell:** Um... *Hugs back* how long are the readers going to have to wait?  
**Conny:** When I think they deserve it!  
**Lowell:** Give it a day or two readers! She'll have it up in no time!  
**Conny:** Ta-ta~!


	2. Winry's POV

**Conny:** I had to fix this chapter up a little tiny bit...  
**Lowell:** Yeah... the format messed up a little, and you had this spelling mistake...  
**Conny:** Really, it was a grammer mistake...  
**Lowell:** Anyways, here's the re-uploaded version!  
**Conny:** I claim nothing.  
**Lowell:** At least claim the plot...  
**Conny:** I have no rights to the song that inspired this story, nor the characters in use, but I guess I own this plot.

* * *

Ed. Edward.  
"Ed!" I couldn't believe it! It's him!  
"Winry!" He came running to me. I ran to him. I couldn't believe this was happening to me! I've finally found Ed!  
"Ed…I have so much to tell you…" He's hugging me too much, but I'm completely fine with it. I've missed him too much to care about the pain around my waist, where he's hugging.  
"Winry… I can't believe… You're here!" Ed finally let go of me.  
"I know… Ed, I have something to tell you." I've been wanting to say this for a long time now. I've wanted to tell him so much. But when he left, I almost though I'd never be able to tell him.  
"I've had something to tell you for a long time. It's been killing me on the inside." I wonder what he wants to say. "What do you have to tell me, Winry?" Those golden eyes of his…they're so bright. I haven't seen them in forever…  
"Ed… I-I…" Why can't I say it? I've wanted to tell him that I've loved him for a long time now! I've wanted to be hugged by him ever since I've realized my feelings for him!

_So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
_'_Cause our love stays ablaze_

"Winry…" Ed takes a long pause then continues, "I've been waiting… and I wanted to say… that I love you…" That almost too my breath away. That's what I've been wanting to say. I never thought he would return my love!  
"I-I, Ed!" I knew I wouldn't be able to form words, so I used actions instead. I kissed his wonderful lips. I could have never thought the strong young man, that I've fallen for, has such soft finally come apart. We look into each other's eyes. Those amber orbs are the only color I'll ever like. His smile was enough to make me want to kiss him again. But I refrain. I have to talk to him more. I still have too much to say.  
"Ed…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I shouldn't have wished for this… It'll only hurt us both.  
"Sorry for what, Win?" I can clearly hear the fear behind those words. I'd hate to tell him this… I hate to tell him I can't stay. I hate to break his heart, even though I haven't had it for more than a day.  
"Ed… I can't stay long… I'm not sure how much time I have left, but I can't be with you forever." My voice is faltering, I just know it. He hugs me again, but a lot more gently.  
"Winry… I don't know… Come on, you have to see Al…"

We walk into an apartment, which had the lights off. Ed calls out to his little brother, only to get a groan in return.  
"Alphonse! Where are you?" I call out to him. Not even a second later, he's standing in front of me with only a pair of pajama pants on.  
"Winry? How?" He hugged me much like Ed did from before.  
"Al… she's not staying too long… She's going to go back soon." The way Ed sounded, it made me feel ten times worse. I shouldn't have asked for this! I didn't want to break his heart!  
"Winry…why?" Al asked, so innocently.  
"It's a part of this deal. I came here and see Ed, then leave. I'm not allowed to stay…" Ed wraps his arms around my waist, making me blush.  
"At least you came to tell the right thing." Al said, as he turned and walked into the kitchen.  
"Winry…could I talk to you…?" Ed pulled me over to the couch, out of earshot for Alphonse.  
"Yeah, Ed?" I can see the pain in his eyes. I don't want to leave him like this. I don't want to leave. I want to be with Edward. I don't want my heart broken all over again.  
"Win… I just wish… I wish we could have been together… could have actually spent time together. I wish…" Those words are killing me as much as they're probably killing him.

_But we should have had the sun  
Could've been inside  
Instead we're over here_

I hug him. I try to hold back my tears. I can't do anything but stay with Ed as much as I can. There's not a lot of time left. I know it.  
"Winry… please remember that I love you with all my heart… please?" Ed's choking up those words, because he knows it might be the last thing he might tell me.  
"I would never forget it, Ed. Just as long as you never forget me. Never forget this day…" I will never forget this day. June 28... The day Ed and Al left…and the day that I confessed my love to Ed… I'll never forget this.  
"I'd never want to forgive myself if I did forget." We kissed. Again. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, because I have a feeling this will be the last. I'll never forget this… I'll remember his warm, soft lips. My hands in his silken hair. His strong mismatched hands on the small of my back.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time, too long defending  
You and I are done pretending_

We get more into the kiss, because I can faintly hear Al's shocked, but happy gasp. Ed and I didn't stop, so that made the little guy walk back to his room. Ed started to lean me back onto the couch, which I didn't mind. We never broke our kiss, because sooner or later, I'll be gone. This will be the thing that we'll remember. This is how we'll remember each other. Our lips. Our hands. Our hearts.

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you_

I'm starting to feel lighter, like I'm being lifted. I feel a drop of water on my cheek. I open my eyes, to find Ed let a tear fall. We stop. We both know that this is it, that I'm going. I stare into his eyes. He stares at me. That feeling of weightlessness is growing stronger.  
"Ed…"  
"Winry…please don't forget about me…" He's choking on his words again. Another tear falls on my cheek. I force back my tears, as I leaned up to him and pecked his lips.  
"I'd never forget you…" I hug him around the neck, as I started to silently cry. It shouldn't end like this. Not now… Not ever… "I wish…" I'm not able to say much else, because Ed kisses me once more, but this is the most gentle kiss. It's small, so innocent.  
"We had more time…" He finishes for me. It's what he both wanted.

_Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything with change_

More tears are falling as I can feel my body beginning to fade out of his world. I can feel myself being pulled back to my world. Where I will never be able to see Edward again.  
"I love you, Winry…" Ed manages a smile, though I know he's trying not to show his sadness.  
"I love you, Ed… I always will." That's when I'm taken back. Away from Edward. Away from my love.

* * *

I'm crying. I'm sure Ed is, too. Being pulled away from someone you love is the worst feeling I've ever been through. I've awaken on a bed, crying and beaded with sweat.  
"Ms. Rockbell? Are you ok?" The Gate Alchemist, Etta Gibbs, asks me.  
"…'kay…" Was all I could manage. I know I'm about to cry, scream, and tremble from what I went through.  
"Winry… what happened…?" Etta brushed her tanned hand across my cheek.  
"Too much… too much…." I start to shutter. I've only broken our hearts a second time. I shouldn't have asked for this!  
"Winry, dear… Just sleep here tonight. I'll be in the other room, in case you need me." With that, the tall brunette walked out of my room.  
"I wish you knew how to mend shattered hearts…" I laid there, trying to collect myself. Then it hits me, how is Ed feeling at this moment? How is he holding up against this? The least I can do is imagine it. So I tried…

Ed's lying on the couch…trying not to breakdown.  
Trying not to allow himself to fall.  
He must have been through much worse must have been sad like I was when this day came around.  
June 28.  
He's still on the couch, waiting to see if this was all just a dream.

I can't imagine it anymore! I just can't! It's bad enough that I feel like this, but I don't want to have Ed hurting…  
"Winry?" The brunette came back, with a slight frown upon her face.  
"Yes?" I tried not to sob, because it'll only make things worse for me.  
"I don't know what's causing you to be upset… maybe it's my fault… maybe it's another's… but if you need a shoulder to cry on and a person to talk to, I'm here." I give in. I tell this woman everything that happened after she sent my soul through the gate.

When I start to talk about my kiss with Edward… more tears come down. I can't help myself anymore. The more I think about him, the more my heart is torn to pieces over and over again. I told Etta of my promise and his promise, that we'd never forget each other. She's smiling, though I don't understand why she's doing so. I don't bother asking because what happened during the night is still playing through my head. Our hug. Our confession. Our kiss. Our promise.

_I, oh I, I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I, as if we could last forever_

Love remains the same  
Love remains the same

* * *

**Conny:** Wow... I'm guessing some people don't like that ending, right?  
**Lowell:** I kind of liked this one, Nee-chan.  
**Conny:** You liked this one?  
**Lowell:** Don't get carried away, I said "kind of." Anyways... that's it?  
**Conny:** What are you talking about?  
**Lowell:** No epilogue? No sequel? None of that?  
**Conny:** Now that you bring it up, I might make a sequel...  
**Lowell:** What, are you going to make the readers decide?  
**Conny:** Why not? If you want a sequel to "Love Remains the Same" please either go to my profile page and vote in the poll or say something about it in your review, savvy?


End file.
